Guess The Cat: ThunderClan Edition
by TheNightFurious
Summary: Can you guess the cat based on a poem? Find out in Guess The Cat: ThunderClan Edition!
1. Guess The First Cat

_Greetings. I am The Tempted Fury as most of you probably don't know. I am doing a Warriors Guess The Cat series. As the title implies, all the cats you need to guess will only be from ThunderClan. I will write a very short poem, in the Warriors perspective, and you have to guess who it is. It will be easy at first, but will gradually become more difficult. I will not reveal the answers, so you'll have to post who you think it is in the reviews. Ready? Let's go!_

I am a very gentle cat

With a ginger flamed pelt

A tree was struck by lightning

When I fell

When I came to the forest

It was Bluestar who wanted me

Little did I know

I was a part of a prophecy

I had a great life

And lead an amazing Clan

Can anyone guess who I am?

 _Alright that's the first one! Good luck guessing it, although I highly doubt anyone will have a problem with this one._


	2. Guess The Second Cat

I gave away my kits

To become deputy

To save my Clan

From an evil fantasy

I became deranged

And ignored everything

Despite the warnings

Of someone killing me

I saved my Clan

From cunning dogs with a lot of wit

Leading them to the edge

I jumped off of a cliff

My kits saved me

To my surprise

And before I died

I got to say goodbye

Who am I?


	3. Guess The Third Cat

I killed a cat

Because I was enraged

I hid him in the river

Until someone found him the next day

At the vigil

Revenge became a vow

And suddenly I realized

I had to get out

I ran away

And didn't look back

I ran into a tunnel

When it collapsed

I thought I was dead

Because I was in bad health

When a mysterious cat

Helped me out

The final battle

I ever fought

Was against The Dark Forest

In which my life was lost

Who am I?


	4. Guess The Fourth Cat

I am a mysterious cat

Which no one would trust

Everywhere I went

I was looked upon with disgust

So I treaded on

And my journey began

When I found some cats

By the name of SkyClan

I eventually left

But I had a new plan

Without any problems

I took over ShadowClan

Who am I?


	5. Guess The Fifth Cat

I had feelings for Fireheart

Even though it was wrong

Eventually it faded away

When he became mates with Sandstorm

But it wouldn't work out

He and I had different paths

Especially because

I was a medicine cat

I wish we could've been mates

But that wasn't part of the plan

I was killed protecting new kits

And reside in StarClan

Who am I?


	6. Guess The Sixth Cat

I was young and determined

I wanted my Warrior name

So I went out to prove

That I deserved to be praised

It all backfired

When I was hurt

I eventually got my Warrior name

But I felt like dirt

Then I met a cat

Who stuck out like me

We eventually became mates

And I was no longer unhappy

Who am I?


	7. Guess The Seventh Cat

I am a kittypet

Who was on a search

To find where I belong

Because I lost my nofur

But then I was found

After I nearly drowned

I became a Warrior

But then I stepped down

I will always be a kittypet

And my search had me inclined

So despite the leader's plea

I left ThunderClan behind

Who am I?


	8. Guess The Eighth Cat

I am an ancient leader

With a fiery ginger pelt

An "Owl" was my successor

And in the mountains was where I used to dwell

My uncles raised me

Because my mother died

My father disowned me

But he never said why

I have two names

One of which does not contain "star"

I contributed to the development of ThunderClan

And my legacy remains on par

Who am I?


	9. Guess The Ninth Cat

I took in a mate

From a different Clan

And had kits

Which for that I was banned

I attempted to cross the river

To take them to my mate

But soon they drowned

And for that I was blamed

I never forgave them

And my kits needed to be avenged

So I killed multiple cats

To get my revenge

Who am I?


	10. Guess The Tenth Cat

In a terrible accident

I became disabled

I couldn't become a Warrior

And for the longest time I became unstable

I slunk into depression

Feeling like I was no use

Until the Clan cheered me up

And my sadness was reduced

And though I can't do much

I can do some

I make the best of it

Even though my backside is numb

Who am I?


End file.
